


After the Storm

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, WCPairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his latest case ends in tragedy, Peter takes off to his favorite spot to find some peace of mind. But when a sudden and mysterious storm rolls in, he finds a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurinhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/gifts).



> Created for [WCpairings Round 4](http://wcpairings.livejournal.com/) exchange. I was one lucky gal to get the assignments that I did :D This one is based on one of the prompts included in the sign-up post - supernatural Peter/Neal. I hope it's okay that I went more the fantasy route than ghosts, my muse is stubborn, lol :D

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/w7avhlgfy6v4uk1/ats.png?dl=0)  
Click on the links to view individual images:  
[WATCHING](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/j0x974jxmbhk8na/watching.png?dl=0)  | [SPRAY](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/n5zxrxegpnmi2p2/spray.png?dl=0)  | [AFTER THE STORM](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/cjcdh883pgxuxt9/after%20the%20storm.png?dl=0)  | [HOME](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/0gt99ks602er20i/home.png?dl=0)  



End file.
